What if Katniss never Volunteered?
by TheCourageousMockingjay
Summary: What if Katniss was never allowed to volunteer for her younger sister? What if the peacekeepers just took her away and punished her for causing a scene? Check this FanFic out to found out Primrose's thoughts and feelings as she tackles the games and stares death in the face. Is Hope really stronger than fear? All rights go to Suzanne Collins. (C) I do NOT own The Hunger games.
1. Chapter 1- The Reaping

**Okay, so this is only my second FanFic. Tell me what you think! Leave Comments and review! Thank you: ) **

My eyes snap open as soon as the dream finished. I throw the thin blanket off, examining my body where the acute pain struck. I don't dare scream out because it would wake up my older sister, Katniss, and there is no need to scream, there is no pain; it was just a dream. I look down at Katniss who is in a deep sleep. My hands begin to shake and I look over the room toward my sleeping mother. I swing my legs off the bed and walk over to jump in to her bed. Without thinking, I tuck into the bed sheets and curl up within her body.

My mother stirs in her sleep and her eyes flutter open, "Prim? Is that you?" she whispers, still half asleep.

"Yes, it's me I just had a bad dream," I reply quietly. My mom props herself on one elbow and places a hand on my cheek, wiping the single tear,

"Shh… It's ok, it's ok," She says.

"It was me,"

"No it's not. It was just a dream. It's your first year Prim; they're not going to pick you. I promise." My mother sat up and embraced me, "I promise. I know you're scared, but we will get through it, all three of us." A smile creeps out of her mouth and she strokes my cheek for reassurance, "Come here." She pulls me in closer and she sings me the valley song;

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when you awake, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the-" _

And I fall into a deep sleep.

When I finally awake again, the sunlight pours into the room through the holes and cracks in all the walls. I sit up, wiping the sleep from my eyes.

At the end of the bed lays my cat, Buttercup, who is named after the yellow flower because of his muddy yellow coat. I found him in the square almost dying from blood loss because half his ear was missing; I took him in and took care of him. My mother is a healer and fixed him up straight away and allowed me to keep him while he heals. However, Katniss hated him so much and attempted to drown him a few years ago, thankfully I stopped her and I was allowed to keep him as a permanent pet. Ever since then, Buttercup has guarded and protected me as much as he can, he occasionally hisses at enemy's and threats, one of which being Katniss.

I click my fingers, and Buttercup climbs over the bed and rests in my lap. I scratch him behind the ears and he purrs out loud. I stare at the empty bed across the room where Katniss slept; she must have gone hunting in the woods. I look down at a very happy cat in my arms and I realize what day it was: its reaping day.

I pick Buttercup up and travel to the small wooden table in our kitchen, and I notice that goat's cheese has disappeared; Katniss must have taken it. Ever since I was eight years old I have left some food on the table for Katniss and a good luck token. But this year it won't just be her going in, it will be me too.

Every year since the Dark Days, 74 years ago, the Capitol have held an annual Hunger Games impersonating the 12 district of Panem and throwing 2 of the districts' children, between the ages of 12 and 18, in an arena to fight till the death as a reminder that no one can overcome the power of the Capitol. These incredibly brutal Games are broadcasted all over the country to make sure the districts don't cause an Uprising again. Now, this year I could be one of those children who die in these dreadful games, in front of the entire country.

I suck in a breath and push the thought out of my head. "Prim?" I turn to find my mother standing in the doorframe. She walks over to me awkwardly and embraces me, "Its only your first year, 12 year olds are rarely reaped, you'll be fine," I let go of her and just give my mom a look before leaving the room to change my clothes.

Before getting changed I pour myself a cold bath in our tin tub and wash my body and hair thoroughly to hopefully make a better impression at the reaping- which is also televised.

When I'm finally dressed, I wear a ruffled white short-sleeved blouse which is a little big and a knee-length skirt with a pretty flowery, green pattern on it. I place some worn white sock over my feet and buckle some polished black shoes over the top. I sit at the edge of my bed I share with Katniss and hold a framed photo of my father who was killed 4 years ago. I kiss the frame and place the picture down on the wooden table behind the cracked mirror.

I stare at myself in the glass and grab my hairbrush and brush out my wet hair, still staring at myself with a fearful eye. I neatly do my hair into two equal braids which I tie up with two strong pieces of strong.

I walk into the kitchen again, and see my mom washing some dishes. "Mom?" I say and a smile creeps out of her mouth.

"Oh look at you! You look beautiful," Katniss says interrupting before my mom even has a chance to speak. Katniss kneels in front of me and smiles brighter than ever. "You better tuck that tail in little duck. Quack! Quack!" Katniss tucks in the back of my blouse into my skirt,

"I laid something out for you too," Mom says to Katniss.

"Ok." Katniss smiles at me before she leaves.

After our father's death in a mine explosion when I was 8 years old, the Mayor generously gave the families of the miners killed in the explosion a small amount of money meant to last the family a month until mom could find employment. My mom fell into a severe depression, spending most of her time in bed or in a chair unable to care for either one of Katniss and me. Only after Katniss came home with burnt bread, mom actually began to recover with the small sign of hope. But Katniss has never forgiven her for her actions during the long period.

When Katniss is finally ready, she's wearing a pretty soft blue dress and matching shoes. "Let's put your hair up," Mom whispers. What surprises me is that Katniss doesn't object as she normally does, she ever so slightly nods her head. I tiptoe toward the window and sit on a wooden chest watching my mother braiding Katniss' hair. But my mind focuses on the reaping, what if I'm picked? Then, if I get picked, do I have a chance in becoming a victor? Of course not; I'm only 12- the youngest you can be. My heart begins to quicken. I shake myself out of the thought and I stare back to mom and Katniss standing in front of the almost shattered mirror. "I wish I looked like you," I say surprising myself. But this automatically gets Katniss' attention,

"Oh no, I wished I looked like you, little duck," She says walking over, sitting next to me.

I feel my face brighten up and I allow a small smile to break through my lips, and I begin to giggle "Quack."

"Quack yourself," she says with a hint of laughter.

Suddenly the loud horn sounds telling everyone to gather in the town square as soon as possible, my heart sinks and begins to beat 100 mile per hour. "Hey," Katniss says holding my shoulder to offer support. Then she rests her hand on my heart, "Nothing bad will happen to you, I promise," She says before planting a quick kiss on my forehead.

Katniss leads me to the square with her fingers tangled within mine. We walk slowly with the rest of the Districts teenagers into the square, but I'm astonished about how they decorate the square: the bright banners covering the surrounding shops and the huge production crews; ready to record the ceremony to air on television later on.

My grip tightens in Katniss hand when I notice the long queues waiting to sign in and that's when I notice the female peacekeepers sitting at tables with a needle looking object in their hands. I begin to heavily pant, almost unable to breathe as the terror begins again. Katniss drags me to the side gentle and places both her hand on my shoulders, "Shh! Shh! It's ok. They're just going to prick your finger to take a little bit of blood-"

"You didn't say," I interrupted.

"I know, it doesn't hurt much, just a little," She says hugging me and tucking the back of my shirt into my skirt. Before letting a tear run down my face, I offer a small smile and join the back of one of the lines ready to sign in.

When I reach the front of the queue, everything becomes a blur and the jab in my finger doesn't even hurt at all. When the peacekeeper clears me and allows me through, I join my friends toward the front of the rows.

On the right hand side are where all the girls stand, toward the left is where the boys stand. At the front, where I am heading, is where all the 12 year olds stand and toward the back is where the older teenagers stand.

I join my best friend, Hope and grab onto her hand not even saying a word. I stand facing the high stage of the Justice Building, watching the camera crew doing the final touches. When silence dwells over the square, the weirdly looking Capitol escort, Effie Trinket hops onto stage, following the Mayor, his wife and other high profiled citizens of district 12 who sit on wooden chairs across the back of the stage. However, struggling behind is the previous and only remaining Victor, Haymitch Abernathy, who holds a half full bottle of Liquor, and it's obvious he's drunk. Very drunk.

Just as the clock finally strikes 2 and the cameras begin to role and the Mayor takes his place at the podium and babbles on about the Dark Days and the rules of The Hunger Games- repeating everything he says every year. As the Mayor finishes his speech, the crowd applauses him and you can tell he is feeling distressed about being televised, with one more breath his introduced Effie Trinket and quickly takes his seat next to his wife.

A very bright and bubbly Effie takes centre stage and trots in her gorgeous heels to the microphone, "Welcome, welcome! Happy Hunger Games, and-" She pauses for a second, "may the odds be ever in your favour," she says in her weird Capitol accent all happy and giggly. A light projects on her slightly illuminating her pretty pink wig, her silly clothes choice and weird taste in bright make-up. Her white face brightens up and her blazing pink lips creep into a huge smile revealing her snow white teeth, "As usual, Ladies First!" she says taking off her gloves.

My heart roars louder and beats faster. My body temperature rises and I feel distinctively hot. I inhale and exhale steadily and my body automatically turns calm. I watch as Effie swirls her hand around the massive bowl where there are thousands of slips with children's names on it, one of which has my name on it. Effie buries her hand deep into the paper slips and picks one, holding it above her head to add a dramatic effect. She steps up to the microphone and opens the slip of paper.

_It's not going to be me_, I think.

Effie takes a deep breath and reveals the name.

_What were the odds of that happening? _

The name she calls out is my name.

Primrose Everdeen.

**~TheCouragousMockingjay Tuesday, 24 December 2013**

**Please please like, follow and review:) Thank you soo much! 3**

**Check out my first FanFic: TheVulnerable Mockingjay. **


	2. Chapter 2- The Farewells

**So, here it is; Chapter 2! Please remember to follow, fav and review. It means a lot to me, thank you readers : ) so without further ado … Enjoy! **

It's as if I have been punctured in the heart, causing me to fall 50 feet over the edge of the mountain deep in the woods. The impact from the fall knocks all the air out of my entire body and I hold on to my one last breath.

Effie's voice rings inside my skull like a school bell constantly booming across the building signalizing the end of the day, that sharp, loud sound returns me to my senses and suddenly remember how to breathe; inhale, exhale.

Hope's handgrip tightens, bringing me back to reality. I hear the unhappy murmurs of crowd,

"She's too young!"

"It's cruel!"

What were the odds of that happening? The odds were entirely in my favour; I had one paper slip within thousands. But that hadn't mattered, no one is safe. Fortunately for me, I was as safe as you can get. This just shows how nasty and cruel our democracy is, it's what it has been like for generations. I release Hope's hand and look at her as if to say 'I'll be fine' but we both know: I won't be. A clear tear drops from her eye and I try not to cry myself.

I turn to the rest of the crowd, their faces ghostly pale and I take my first, steady step forward toward the centre aisle which leads to the stage. "Where are you, dear?" Effie says chilled and calm. As I pass through the surrounding crowd, my close friends grab one of my shoulders and each individual face I pass expresses a face full of sympathy. In return I smile softly to block my tears. _Stay strong_, I say to myself.

Every step feels heavy and limb, this is the walk; the walk to my certain death. With both my shaken hands I skim the waistband of my skirt tucking in my blouse neatly, and then quickly place my hands to my sides where my fingers tangle together making two fists.

I reveal myself to the world and take small, stiff steps to the centre where the cameras can capture their tribute. Suddenly, I am swarmed by four peacekeepers, making it almost impossible to escape. The small space between the peacekeepers and I is really claustrophobic and I forget how to breathe all over again.

"Prim!" I stand to a halt and swiftly turn my body to greet the owner of the voice. The voice belongs to my sister, Katniss, who stands in the aisle fully exposed. It only takes a matter of seconds before she's teemed by peacekeepers. A small scream escapes my mouth as Katniss tries to fight with the six peacekeepers.

"Katniss!" I scream and even more peacekeepers form a barrier between us. Katniss' fists and elbows batter the bodybuilding males in their faces and blood drips from their noses. I even see her scratch the head peacekeepers face, creating three new cuts on his right cheek.

"I volun-"She shouts before she's interrupted by the fist of Leporis Roxen, the head peacekeeper of District 12. Katniss stumbles and slams to the ground, hard.

"As made by the law, you child will now be punished for disruption and for abuse to a peacekeeper," Roxen sentences loudly, so the entire square can hear.

"No!" I scream, "No! No! Katniss," our eyes connect, "don't volunteer for me. I'll be fine, you're too valuable to lose, I love you," I scream, holding back tears.

"Shut it," Leporis spits in my direction.

With blood streaming down her nose and from several cuts, one of the unknown peacekeepers shoved Katniss back into line. And just for her, I wipe the tears from my eyes and walk triumphantly toward the stage. I remember Katniss always saying if I were ever going to be reaped for the games I should always give a fierce impression or I would be the careers first target.

The four peacekeepers that surround me lead me to the bottom of the stage. "Come on, dear," Effie says at the top of the stairs- offering me a hand. I climb the stairs and reject her help. I instantaneously take a swift look at the big screen to catch a glimpse of my appearance, I look decent, and I look like someone who has a chance. As soon as I reach the top of the stair case Effie Trinket wraps an arm around me and leads me to centre stage.

"Bravo," Effie conveys, "that's the spirit of the Games!"

Her voice echoes in my ears and I hunt for Katniss in the crowd. I examine every face that stands toward the back of the crowd. When I eventually meet her eyes, I notice she was already staring directly toward me. "I'm sorry," She mouths with tears streaming down her face and her best friend, Gale comes up behind her and embraces her to calm her down.

"Wonderful! Well, let's give a big round of applause to our brave tribute," Effie says in her odd accent, clapping her hands.

But no one claps, not even the ones holding betting slips, the ones who couldn't care less about the games. Maybe they're not clapping because they knew my sister, my father, or even my mother- the healer. I stand there unmoving while they take part in the boldest form of dissent they can manage. Silence. It's as if they're saying, we do not condone, we not agree with these annual games. It is all wrong. Then, when I begin to bow down my head and sigh, at the corner of my eye I see something amazing. One person holds up a sign, then another, and another. They hold up the three fingered salute. One by one, everyone kisses their three middle fingers and hold it up toward me. It is a rarely used gesture, only really used at funerals and I've occasionally seen it used on the television. It means thanks, it means admiration, it means good-bye to someone you love.

Now, I am in danger of breaking down into tears, but thankfully Haymitch Abernathy decides to make an appearance up stage. He flops his arm around my shoulders, "Well, look at you sweetheart," He lifts his liquor bottle to his mouth and takes a massive gulp, "I believe you are the youngest tribute to ever get reaped in this horrible, sad district," he looks like an absolute wreck. Then he stands in front of me, drops his bottle that smashes into thousands of pieces on the floor and places his hands on my shoulders, "You're brave, I like you!" he smirks and takes out a small flask from his jacket. He stands back and staggers up to Effie, "Well carry on," he says quietly. I watch as he sits back down on his seat and he holds his flask in the air toward me with a massive grin on his face.

"What an exciting day!" Effie says attempting to liven things up, "It's time to choose the male tribute."

She crosses to the bowl with all the boys' names and grabs the first slip she encounters. She bolts back to the podium, and she doesn't hesitate to read out the tributes name. "Peeta Mellark."

_Oh, no_, I think. _Please, no!_ He has always been one of the nicest people in the District. I've only spoken to him several times at the bakery when I admire his frosting on the cakes.

Many sighs of relief are heard over the vase range of terrified teenagers. They have managed to survive another reaping.

I watch as he makes his way to the stage, surrounded by peacekeepers. Quite tall, ashy blond hair that falls over his face, but his sea blue eyes maintain the struggle of overcoming his emotions. Unlike me, he steadily walks up the stairs and confidently takes his place, the other side of Effie Trinket. "Wonderful!" Effie smiles widely. Her hand drops into my shoulder, "Well, go on you two shake hands!" She says bubbly, stepping back to allow Peeta and me to shake hands. His grip gives a slight squeeze and a smile breaks through my lips to express my deepest sympathy to Peeta. Ever since Katniss came home with the burnt bread a few years ago after dad died and mom was in deep depression, and Katniss was finding it difficult to hunt and fend for us. Peeta saved us and he didn't even know how close to death we were. The bread was a sign of hope when it had just about disappeared, if it wasn't for Peeta, I wouldn't be standing here now; or Katniss, or my mother staring up at me right now. Once I was able to walk and keep my strength up, I paid a visit to the bakery to specially thank him for the bread; I knew my sister would never do that herself as she would rather spend the day in the woods hunting with Gale. After that Peeta and I became friends and I would visit the bakery regularly to check out the amazing cakes Peeta frosts and to also have a conversation with him. Now, I have to fight alongside him in The Hunger Games, and there is only one rule to the Games: kill or be killed. I have never harmed a fly, how am I going to survive?

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our tributes from district 12!" Effie's announcement brings me back to reality.

And the answer is now clear; I am not going to survive.

_I'm going to die. _

Effie Trinket grabs my hand and lifts it into the air, "Primrose Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!" She clasps our hands triumphantly, reflecting the Capitols attitude toward the games, they love them!

The crowd cheer unenthusiastically, and then the peacekeepers come and shove us into the Justice building.

Once inside, I'm conducted to a room and left alone. It's the richest place I've ever been in, the beautiful interior is vintage styled. The velvet armchair feels soft on the first touch; I sit down and stroke the fabric repeatedly. When I stop, I place my hands in my lap and bow down my head, how am I going to get through this next hour? This time is given to tributes to say their final farewells their loved ones. I feel the tears swell up in my eyes; no, crying is not an option at all. I can't give a fierce impression if my eyes are red; there are more cameras at the train station.

Before I can think of anything else Katniss and mom burst into the room,

"Prim, I'm so sorry," Katniss says. The cuts and bruises show up clearly on her face,

"Oh! Katniss, it's not your fault. But what they did to you," I touch her face as she kneels down beside the armchair, "it's so wrong. I know you were trying to save me, thank you," I say bringing a tear to her eye.

"Prim," Katniss holds my face in both her hands, "just try to win if you can," she begs.

"I'll try."

"No, you will win! You just have to remember those times I took you into the woods; remember those survival kills I taught you. Remember how to hunt and you will survive," Katniss' eyes fills with tears, "Please!"

"Of course," I say unsure. I kneel down on the floor and wrap my arms around her neck, "hope is the only thing stronger than fear," I whisper into her ear.

Katniss is the first to pull away and she smiles, "Good, you remember that," she says and her smile widens.

I pull away from her and step up to my mom, "please don't cry," I hug her tightly, "I'll be fine," I say soothingly.

"I'm sure you will," mom smiles faintly through her tears.

I step away from them both and travel to the window ledge and sit down, "Promise me you two will sort this relationship out, I won't be here anymore to sort out the pieces," I turn my head to see them both looking at each other,

"Of course, little duck!" Katniss says.

"Quack," I say without any enthusiasm but as an attempt to brighten the atmosphere. I swing my legs of the window ledge and stand up confidently; I inhale a deep breath and close my eyes. "Stay strong" I whisper really quietly. Surprising me, both Katniss and my mom embrace me at the same time, "Don't cry, don't," Katniss says between cries, "make a fierce impression and you will come home to us."

I hold back the tears and hug them tight and that's when the two peacekeepers burst into the room, "No! No!" Katniss and mom scream.

"I promise, Katniss," is shout over the screams and cries, "I love you."

The next person who comes into the room isn't a person I'm expecting, Madge Undersee, the Mayor's daughter. I hold my hands still in my lap and look at her, why has she come to see me?

"Hi, sorry but your sister is one of my best friends," She says shyly while taking a seat on the couch across the room. I don't respond and just bow my head down trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry this happened to you but in the Games you're allowed one token. One thing to remind you of home. Will you wear this?" She holds out her hand which delicately holds a circular object.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It's a Mockingjay pin and as long as you have it, nothing bad will happen to you."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, Katniss is one of my best friends and I'm so sorry," she bows her head as if to hold back a tear, "Here," She walks over to me and kneels in front of me, "I'll put it on your shirt, ok?" She doesn't hesitate and pins the bird to my shirt without an answer.

A smile creeps out of my mouth, "it means hope, thank you Madge." I wrap my arms around her to hide the tears from view.

"Yeah it means hope, but please wear it in the arena," she says standing tall above the chair, I stand up as well.

"Sure," I say. Madge hugs me again and plants a kiss on my cheek,

"Make sure you make our district proud!" she smiles and she escapes through the door and I'm left alone again.

Finally, my best friends come to wish me luck, but Hope can't even manage any words through her tears. I'm the one who speaks up and reassures them that I'm fine and that they shouldn't worry but in the end all the tears I have held back burst out and I tightly embrace them. After what feels like no time at all several peacekeepers walk into the room and yank us away from each other and slam the door shut and the farewells still hang on my lips.

**~TheCourageousMockingjay Tuesday, 1****st**** January 2014**

**Remember: Fav, follow and REVIEW! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3- The Train

Chapter 3 –The Train

After my friends left, I was left alone. The door locked solidly and through the key hole I noticed the peacekeeper silhouettes standing either side of the door making my escape completely impossible. Staying strong, I sit up on the armchair and took the pin Madge gave me off my shirt and fiddled with it in my right hand, does this bird really symbolize hope? Can I win these games? Sure, I can. I sigh loudly and roll the pin in my fingers; my name is Primrose Everdeen, I am 12 years old, I come from District 12 and I am the female tribute of the 74th annual Hunger Games.

I reattach the pin to my shirt and wipe my face, clearing the tears and walk over to the mirrored glass cabinet in the corner of the room to check my image; 'Fierce, look determined and be fearless,' I whisper to myself, fixing my hair and I gaze at myself as the redness from my eyes disappear. I stand straighter and narrow my eyes to look evil and murderous, can I really kill people? The door unlocks and I'm ordered out the room.

The journey from the Justice Building to the train station is surprisingly short. But I never imagined what it would be like to travel in a car, you see, I have never been in a car before. In the Seam, no one can afford a car or a wagon and not even a bicycle, we all travel by foot.

At the train station, Peeta and I are bombarded with peacekeepers and reporters eager to catch a glimpse of us. The cameras zoom in on our faces and on the big screen I see an emotionless girl and a boy beside her with a red nose and puffy eyes, Peeta has definitely been crying. It surprizes me that he doesn't seem to want to cover it up, it's almost like he wants to express his emotions.

Now I finally see the train in the background, behind the crowd of desperate reporters. Effie Trinket leads the way in her Capitol styled stiletto heels. She stops all of a sudden and she turns to Peeta and me, "Big big smiles children," she says ordering us to stand on the steps to the train, facing the cameras.

Last year I remember watching the reaping recaps on the television at The Hob when I helped out Katniss with her game trading. I remember watching the tributes from Districts 1 and 2 smiling and treating the whole thing as if it were a reward. At the train station they smiled widely and waved at the cameras, should I do that? I mean the boy from district 2 did win last year and the rest of the career pack made it to the last 5. They looked triumphant, determined and optimistic.

I stand tall, chin up and the widest smile escapes my mouth. My eyes trace over the crowd and look directly into as many cameras as I can manage; shortly afterward I begin to wave and smile brighter.

But, at the corner of my eye I see Peeta smiling too and also waving. I rotate my head to look at him, his puffy eyes have disappeared and the redness of the tip of his nose has vanished. Our eyes connect, still smiling and still waving. That's when Peeta grabs my hand and lifts it into the air. _Now we really look like careers. _

After only a few minutes the peacekeepers push the reporters back from the train and Effie comes into view, "Come along you two, we have a schedule to follow and we can't be late," she says in her Capitol accent, directing us onto the train. When we are inside, the doors close mercifully behind us and the train begins to move immediately.

The tribute train is beyond anything I could have ever imagined; it's even fancier than the Justice Building. Effie instructs us into the dining cart and I run to the window to catch a last glimpse of home. Just as the outskirts of District 12 disappear, I notice Peeta standing next to me,

"I never knew you were this strong, Prim," He says calmly.

But before I have a chance to speak Effie strolls up behind us and places a hand on our shoulders, "Come away children. Join me on the armchairs," Effie says brightly, she points to the armchairs. Holding more tears back, I trot over to the Capitolize armchairs and I sit down on the soft velvet chair next to the window, Peeta sits beside me and finally Effie sits down opposite Peeta.

"Only 250 mile per hour and can barely feel a thing," Effie begins while raising her hands emphasizing you can't feel a thing at this high speed. She places her soft pampered hands on her lap,

"Congratulations this is such an honour representing your district," She smiles brightly, "I think there's rather wonderful things about this opportunity and even though you're here and it's just for a little while you get to enjoy all of this," she waves her hands in the air pointing to our surroundings. Then her expression suddenly drops, and lifts one finger, "silly me, almost forgot! We arrive in the Capitol in 22 hours," She stands up straight, "Come along!"

Effie shows us to our own individual compartments and says everything is for our disposal. She tells me that I can do what whatever I want but instructs me to be ready for supper that is ready in an hour. When the door finally closes behind me, I am completely overwhelmed by how fancy the compartment is. I have a whole bed, a private bathroom completely to myself and a dressing area. But the first thing I consider doing is having a warm shower. Back home, we always washed in cold water and if we wanted warm water we would've had to boil the water in small amounts and I have never had a shower. When I step into the bathroom I realize how high-tech the shower actually is- I unhook the Mockingjay pin from my shirt and place it on the bench underneath the peg I hang my clothes. When I stand on a certain white tile on the floor a panel suddenly appears and comes up with a lot of settings like a specific temperature and many choices of body soap to use. I press on the almost invisible panel and step into a warm rose-smelling waterfall.

Once finished, I wrap a towel around my body, I look for my reaping clothes- but they're not where I left them, they have disappeared. The only thing that is in the place where I left it is the Mockingjay pin. I look around the compartment but I have no luck finding those clothes from home again. I grab the pin, enclosing it in my hands tightly.

I find several drawers filled with fine Capitol clothes. Surprisingly, I find some plain coloured shirts and some skinny pants. I steadily put the clothes on my body in front of the mirror and I stand looking at myself- they look like clothes Katniss would normally wear when she goes hunting. I hunt through all the other drawers for a type of jacket and shoes.

When Effie Trinket bursts into the room signalising supper time, I stare at her from the edge of the bed with clothes thrown all over the floor. "What happened here, sweetie?" she asks trotting over in her high stiletto heels.

I sigh loudly, "I don't know what came over me."

"Oh okay dear! We have supper being served in a few minutes!" Effie says holding out her hand as if to say 'come on', "We'll get someone to clear up this mess for you!"

"Ok, but one second!" I stand before the mirror again. Now, wearing a leather jacket- a black leather jacket and some brown knee- high boots, I smile at myself and follow Effie down into the dining car; where Peeta and Haymitch are already awaiting us.

When I take a seat next to Peeta, I turn to see him staring at my choice of clothing. He leans over, "You look like Katniss," he whispers into my ear.

"That's what I was hoping," I say, trying not to think too much about never being able to see my sister again.

For supper we are gorged with a dozen plates and bowls overflowing with different types of food. Laid in front of me is a dish with a whole fried, blue tinted fish, served with crispy seaweed on the side. To my left is a bowl filled with greens in an orange coloured source. Maybe becoming a tributes isn't so bad. How much are you allowed to eat? Wait, are we even allowed to eat it?

I watch Haymitch and Effie pick at the plates as soon as the servants leave. "Eat up children! We have a big big day tomorrow!" Effie says. Peeta and I exchange a disbelieving look and tuck in to the food straight away. I politely use a knife and fork and gorge on the food.

I eat as much as I can, taking a spoon full from each individual dish that comes and goes, constantly saying thank you to the servants of the Capitol. When I finally decide to stop, I wipe my mouth clean with a napkin, "You two have some beautiful manners!" Effie announces quite loudly. I smile at her and Peeta does the same.

When the meal's finally finishes, Peeta and I travel to another compartment to watch the recaps of today's reaping. I sit cross- legged on the couch, fighting to keep my food down, I have never had any rich food in my system, mostly only grain, rice and game Katniss brings home from her hunting trips. When the anthem begins the programme, Peeta immediately stands from the couch, "What's wrong? Can't keep your food down too?" I ask alarmed.

"No, I'm fine. I just thought we could write some notes about our competition, considering one of these tributes will either kill us or we kill them," he replies in a hurried tone. Once getting some pens and paper from the mysterious looking servants, on my piece of paper I write down potential allies and potential threats. I first note down the creepy male volunteer from District 2 and his fellow female tribute- I think her name is Clove and I write threat in capital letters beside both District 2 names. No one strikes out as an ally until a girl the same age as me is called from District 11.

DISTRICT 11 GIRL – ALLY

Then, my name is called and I watch my sister being beaten up by half a dozen peacekeepers, and then Peeta's name is called and the programme ends.

"Peeta, you should have told Katniss how you felt about her before all this happened," I say breaking the silence with the image of Katniss' beaten face in my head. He bows his head down and fiddles with his fingers, "Yeah, I know. I wish I did now. Over the last 11 years I haven't had the courage to even say hello to her," He says in a hushed tone, "now she'll never know how I feel."

I nod in agreement not knowing what to say. I personally think that Katniss would never go for a guy like Peeta but will eventually marry a guy like Gale- her best friend. I have had these conversations with Katniss before, but she would try to change the subject immediately. I stare at Peeta for a while; thinking. Then, Peeta looked at me, our eyes connected and his blue eyes shined in pure sympathy.

I put my pen and paper down on the tea table beside the couch and stood up, "I'm going to bed," I say pointing toward the doors.

"Okay," He says quietly.

I turn and walk slowly, "Prim!" Peeta calls behind me. I turn to face him, "I'll make you a promise," he pauses and looks to the floor, "I'll protect you in the arena, I feel like I need too."

I smile, "We'll protect each other," I say before walking out the room.

The next morning when I wake, I jump out of bed and walk directly to the window to look out onto countless green fields zooming by. Before I can think of anything Effie swarms into the room, "We'll be arriving in the Capitol in a matter of hours, sweetie! Come along and get ready, breakfast is served in a few minutes! I expect you to be in the dining cart in 10!"She smiles brightly and leaving within I blink of an eye.

In only 5 minutes I walk up to the dining cart doors looking into the room through the glass on the door to see everyone; Haymitch, Effie and Peeta sit around the table. I walk in and take a seat quietly trying not to disturb Peeta and Haymitch's conversation.

"So, lighting a fire can mean certain death?" Peeta asks.

"Not necessarily but it's a good way to get killed," Haymitch replies. I take a muffin from a plate on the table and tuck in without any words. I watch Effie walk from the table to sit on an armchair across the cart, examining her make- up with her small mirror.

Haymitch: "You know what?" He pauses, "You two are different." This catches my attention,

"What do you mean?" I ask looking at Peeta, but he too looked confused.

"You look like tributes that have a chance. Normally, the tributes I get are weak and have no special skills what so ever. They never last more than a few days in the arena because they don't connect to the sponsors," Haymitch says drinking some coffee.

"Who's to say we have any special skills?" Peeta questions, "Just like everyone else from district 12: we don't have a chance."

Haymitch: "Peeta, I'm trying to help you. You're a baker's son, huh? You carry heavy sacks of flour over your shoulder, correct?"

Peeta: "Yeah. But I can't use a sack of flour in the arena. That won't kill them."

Me: "You have a greater chance of winning in hand- to- hand combat than other tributes."

Haymitch: "Well said sweetheart. Peeta, I've seen you around the bakery, your strength is admirable and can be used in the arena correctly with the right training." He takes a gulp of his coffee and winks at me. I give him a confused glance in return.

Haymitch: "My advice to you both is to make a huge impression from the beginning. What you did back at the train station was heroic, you portrayed an impression that captured the sponsor's eyes- if you can keep that up, I am sure you will receive sponsors in the arena."

Peeta: "Okay."

Me: "Okay."

Haymitch: "We'll talk about tactics tonight after the tributes parade. Until then, smile and wave, pretend to be happy about the games and I guarantee you both will be fine." Haymitch stands and leaves the room drinking from his pocket flask.

After breakfast Effie instructs Peeta and I to go back to our compartments and find some clothes that are formal and fancy enough to catch sponsors eyes. If Peeta and I want sponsors, we were told to act just like we did back at the train station in 12. In the drawers in my compartment I find a pretty like knee-length dress and a short puffy sleeved blouse to put underneath. I braid my hair into small bows along one side of my head and pull up some white socks and buckle- up some polished black shoes over the top.

When the Capitol finally comes into view Peeta and I look at each other in disbelief at how big and wealthy the Capitol actually is- it looks amazing.

"Come here, children" Effie says walking into the cart, "Let me look at you!" Peeta and I stand next to each other as Effie inspects our choice of clothes. "Perfect!" She says clapping her hands, "We shall be off the train in approximately 5 minutes!" She smiles and stares down at my face. Her cold finger tips touch my chin and holds my head up, "Come with me Dear," she says almost dragging me over to one of the velvet sofas. I sit and before I can breathe, Effie applies a small touch up of make-up on my face.

As we enter the main tunnel to the train station the pit of my stomach begins to tie into several knots, my heart quickens and my hands become limb. Effie's hands move away from my face and she smiles, "Much better, sweetie!"

"What did you do?" I ask.

Her reply: "I applied a small amount of mascara on your eye lashes to emphasize your beautiful eye color and I added a bit of color to your cheeks."

"Thank you," I smile. I've never worn make-up before and in Effie little hand- held mirror, I think I look great.

The train lights up again and Peeta calls my name from the window, "Come here!" He says cheerfully. I run over to the window and catch a glimpse at the bizarrely dressed crowd, cheering at the train's arrival.

"Come along you two!" Effie says from the train's door. I suck in a gulp of oxygen and exhale loudly releasing all signs of nervousness. Effie orders Peeta and me to stand straight and smile, She turns around and faces the door. I quickly look at Peeta who is already smiling, he looks at me and we exchange a reassuring look. The door sides open and the crowd roar with excitement, "And here they are!" a familiar voice announces and Peeta and I step off the train smiling for the cameras. "From the Coal- Mining district please welcome Peeta Mellark and Primrose Everdeen!" I start to wave at the crowd and I notice Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith standing on a balcony with microphones in their hands in front of the cameras. I feel Peeta's fingers tangling between mine and he lifts our hands in the air- like he did back at home.

I look down at the bottom of the steps and see Haymitch holding up his thumb of approval.

**Please Comment, fave and Follow **

**Saturday, 08 February 2014**

~** TheCourageousMockingjay **

**Check out my first FanFiction: The Vulnerable Mockingjay**


End file.
